Starlight
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Starlight, você pode me dar a minha fama? Você pode me ajudar em meu jogo, oh, Starlight? Fanfic pré-Nittle Grasper na visão de Sakuma Ryuichi. Summary muito ruim, mas eu peço encarecidamente para que vc's dêem uma olhada na fic :x


_**Starlight**_

_Bom, essa fic foi feita com a música do "The Supermen Lovers – Starlight", e fala sobre a primeira apresentação 'oficial' da Nittle Grasper. Primeira fic de Gravitation, por favor, não me matem! :x_

_Espero que gostem n.nv_

LEGENDAS:

_Itálico com primeira letra sublinhada:_ flashback do Ryuichi  
_Itálico:_ Pensamento do Ryuichi  
**Negrito**: Música em inglês  
Normal: História, falas e tradução da música.

* * *

_**Starlight**_

_- M__amãe, o que é isso? – perguntou um garoto de sete anos, cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis à sua mãe, que segurava um pingente de cristal em forma de estrela. Parecia querer entrega-lo ao filho._

_- É__ um amuleto – disse a mãe, sorrindo -, e se chama 'Starlight'._

_- E__ pra que serve, mamãe? – perguntou o garoto. A mãe sorriu novamente._

_- P__ara dar sorte, e te ajudar no que for preciso – disse a mulher colocando o pingente numa corrente – vai te ajudar a realizar todos os seus sonhos – depois de colocar o pingente na corrente, pôs o mesmo no pescoço do filho._

_- E__ eu vou ser famoso se usar isso? – disse o garoto com os olhos brilhando de forma muito intensa._

_- B__asta você querer._

- Ryuu, vê se não trava. – a garota de longos cabelos violeta dizia, enquanto afinava uma guitarra. – Da última vez, a gente quase se deu mal. Se não fosse o Tohma...

- Isso, Ryuichi. Por favor, não pare de cantar sem mais nem menos. Você sabe que dependemos do seu vocal, afinal, ele é o nosso instrumento principal. – disse um garoto loiro, que usava óculos, e arrumava um teclado sintetizador num canto da pequena sala onde o trio se encontrava.

- Ta, dessa vez eu não travo. Podem deixar comigo. – respondeu um garoto de cabelos castanhos, que usava uma faixa na cabeça e estava sentado segurando alguma coisa nas mãos.

- Bom mesmo – retrucou a garota – porque a gente vai abrir um show pra uma banda grande. Graaande, ouviu, Ryuu? Ou a gente faz bonito, ou a gente esquece a nossa banda.

O garoto sorriu, colocou algo no pescoço, e guardou-o por baixo de sua camiseta. Suspirou, levantou-se, olhou para os amigos e, então, disse:

- Nittle Grasper, aqui vamos nós.

E colocou uma das mãos ao ar, aberta, esperando que os outros colocassem uma de suas mãos sobre a sua. A garota foi a primeira a fazer tal movimento, seguida pelo garoto de cabelos loiros. Soltaram as mãos e foram em direção ao palco. Seria o grande dia.

_"Sempre sonhei com isso desde pequeno, e agora, parece que vai se realizar... Por favor, Starlight, traga-me a sorte e a proteção de que preciso para fazer isso..."_

-

**The sun is rising up on the east side  
**O Sol está nascendo no lado leste**  
A chance for everyone  
**Uma chance para todos**  
I've been dreaming of the city for long time  
**Eu estive sonhando com a cidade por muito tempo**  
Far from my home town  
**De longe de minha cidade natal**  
You see.. ****(I see).. will see.. my dream.. (your dream).. forreal.. (come true)  
**Você vê (eu vejo)… Verá… Meu sonho… (seu sonho)... de verdade... (tornar-se real)**  
(You will).. I will.. Will rise.. (your rise).. above..(above)... (the room)  
**(Você deseja)... Eu desejo... Levantarei... (sua ascenção) sobre... (sobre)... (a sala)

Tentando manter a calma e com os pensamentos vazios, o garoto subiu ao palco. Dentre todas as coisas em que tentava não pensar, a que mais martelava em sua mente era a dúvida corroente de não saber se os seus pais se orgulhariam dele. O garoto gostaria que, onde quer que eles estivessem, se orgulhassem do caminho que havia escolhido.

_"Por favor, pessoal, não me decepcionem."_

**Heart is here and thoughts are clear (Love, release our mind)  
**O coração está aqui e os pensamentos estão limpos (Amor, liberta sua mente)**  
Not gonna mess around (You are what you want)  
**Não vamos fazer besteiras (Você é o que você quer)**  
Mum and Daddy would be so proud (Time is taking lies)  
**Mamãe e Papai ficariam tão orgulhosos (O tempo está contando mentiras)  
**City please don't let me down (You are what you mean)  
**Cidade, por favor, não me decepcione. (Você é aquilo que pretende ser)

Pegou o microfone, olhou para todas as pessoas, suspirou muito fundo, resolveu falar:

- Olá, aqui é o Ryuichi, esta daqui é a Noriko e este daqui, o Tohma. Somos a 'Nittle Grasper' e esperamos que gostem da gente.

Todos no recinto olharam surpresos para o garoto. Ninguém costumava se apresentar antes de tocar. Às vezes, apresentavam-se no final, mas também não era muito comum. Ryuichi sorriu, pois sentia que daquela vez não iria decepcionar, afinal 'Starlight' estava com ele.

_"Starlight, será que você pode dar a minha fama? Será que pode ajudar-me no meu jogo, oh, Starlight?"_

**Starlight, can you give me my fame?  
**Starlight (Luz Estelar), você pode me dar a minha fama?**  
Can you help me in my game oh Starlight? (Starlight has what you need)  
**Pode me ajudar no meu jogo, oh, Starlight (Luz Estelar)? (Starlight tem o que você precisa)

-

_Ele estava ali, num lugar onde não gostaria de estar. Por que aquilo havia acontecido? Por que com a sua mãe? Não existiam tantas outras no mundo? Por que com a dele? Por quê?!_

_"M__iyuki Sakuma – amada esposa e mãe"_

_L__ágrimas pingaram, tentando fugir do choro contido de um garoto que mais nada tinha na vida. Estava sozinho no mundo._

_"- P__rimeiro o papai, agora você. O que farei agora?" – dentre um soluço a outro, o garoto tirou um pingente de estrela, feito de cristal, do pescoço, pegou-o com as duas mãos e levou-o até perto do peito, apertando-o e abraçando-o. Acabou se lembrando do dia em que recebeu o 'amuleto' e, então, apertou-o mais ainda._

_"- M__amãe..." – começou a pensar o garoto, apertando com toda a força que podia a pequena estrela de cristal contra o peito. Era perceptível o seu sofrimento e não existem palavras em nenhum idioma do mundo que conseguem expressar o quão doído era o que ele sentia – "será que o que você me disse é verdade? Será que essa estrela me ajudaria a realizar os meus sonhos?"_

_A__pertou mais ainda a estrela ao peito e, então, diante do túmulo dos pais, fez a seguinte promessa:_

_"- N__ão importa quanto tempo passe, e não importa quantos problemas eu tenha, eu serei um músico famoso e, então, poderei honrar o nome de vocês dois. Não preciso de mais ninguém, pois tudo o que eu preciso para ser o melhor é acreditar nos meus sonhos. Você me disse, não, mamãe? Que bastava apenas querer? Então, é isso o que farei. Serei conhecido, serei um grande homem, um homem rico, assim como o tempo. Papai, mamãe, por favor, me ouçam... Isso é uma promessa"._

_Suspirou, guardando novamente a estrela cristalina sob a blusa. Depositou algumas flores sobre a lápide dos pais e saiu andando. A partir daquele dia, ele seria diferente. A partir daquele dia, ele estaria andando rumo ao estrelato.  
_

**The time has come for me to someone  
**O tempo veio pra mim como alguém  
**A rich man, a superstar  
**Um homem rico, um 'superstar'  
**And faith is all we need to be the one  
**E a fé é tudo o que precisamos para ser o número um  
**Far from my own ground  
**De longe da minha terra

Suspirou mais uma vez, pegou um pedaço da camiseta, apertou-a, e soltou-a rapidamente. Enquanto seus amigos arrumavam seus instrumentos rapidamente, ele refletia sobre tudo o que já havia passado. Aquele **seria** o dia. A 'Nittle Grasper' teria de ser reconhecida, de um jeito ou de outro.

Prepararam-se, e, então, começaram a tocar. A garota na guitarra, o loiro no teclado, e Ryuichi no vocal.

A música que eles tocaram não era de sua própria autoria, porém, não era muito conhecida. Seu nome era "Starlight" e pertencia a uma banda chamada "The Supermen Lovers", música que Ryuichi resolveu dedicar aos seus pais, já falecidos. Tal música animava a platéia de maneira fabulosa, porém, não era apenas a música que fazia aquilo. O potente vocal de Ryuichi, somado à sua personalidade carismática e, por que não dizer, infantil, ajudavam muito a trazer toda aquela animação. Os arranjos perfeitos de Tohma, e os riffles de Noriko, cujos erros eram quase inexistentes também colaboravam em quase trinta por cento.

Ao ouvir o som da 'Nittle Grasper', o produtor da banda para qual o animado trio de iniciantes abria o show simplesmente se apaixonou pelo carismático grupo. Assim que a abertura do show terminou, tal homem fora falar com eles, oferecendo-lhes um pequeno contrato.

Sakuma sorriu, eufórico, e pegou seu inseparável coelhinho rosa de pelúcia, ao qual havia dado o nome de "Kumagoro", para apresenta-lo ao homem engravatado com quem interagia. Tohma tinha um olhar satisfeito, e Noriko simplesmente não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

Assinaram contrato alguns dias depois, como a nova aposta da gravadora. Uma aposta que deu certo.

-

Hoje, a 'Nittle-Grasper' é uma das maiores bandas do mundo, com um dos recordes mais improváveis de toda a história da música: a marca de vinte milhões de cópias vendidas em dois dias.

E Ryuichi finalmente conseguiu cumprir sua promessa, sendo conhecido, dente outros nomes, como um "garoto-prodígio" da música, sendo, também, um dos vocalistas mais famosos dentro do mundo musical, um dos únicos nipônicos a tentar carreira nos Estados Unidos e conseguir fazer sucesso.

Realmente, 'Starlight' podia dar a sua fama, ajuda-lo em seu jogo e, principalmente, ajuda-lo a realizar seus sonhos...

**Starlight has what you need  
**Starlight tem o que você precisa

* * *

_Nem preciso dizer muita coisa hoje, porque estou sem palavras... Até que essa song saiu comprida._

_Primeira fic de Gravitation, pessoas, não me assassinem por conta dela!_

_Não estou me baseando veemente nem no mangá, nem no anime, ok? Porque eu ainda não li todo, então, que fique como uma 'historinha paralela'_

_Espero que tenham gostado..._

_Gostou? Odiou? Vai me jogar da janela? Reviews please!_

_Beeijos,_

_Artemys Ichihara._


End file.
